Rise of Treachery
by Holly Jolly
Summary: Obi Wan encounters his long lost love again after years of being separated, Anakin's on the war path, and there's a secret about the twins.
1. Exorcising Demons

Disclaimer:  I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters named herein, with the exception of Cassiopeia.  I write these stories strictly for fun and entertainment, I make absolutely no money from them.

Background:  This is an AU that takes place three years after AOTC.  It is a sequel to my stories "Hero's Fall" which is an AU of TPM and "Firestorm" an AU of AOTC.  But it IS NOT necessary to read those to follow the storyline here.  Chapter 1:  Exorcising Demons 

Obi Wan Kenobi entered the makeshift holding area in the temporary Jedi base on the remote planet of Bokabriz, beyond the outer limits.  He discovered that a plexiglass partition had been erected from floor to ceiling, separating the room in two and he moved to stand in front of it.  Cut into the partition was a secured door, and every two feet, there were small breathe holes cut into it.  Behind the partition a number of cots had been set up.  Obi Wan caught his breath when he saw the lone figure behind the partition.  

'So the rumors are true,' he thought.  

On one of the cots lay his beloved, his Cassiopeia.  It had been three years since the battle of Geonosis and the beginning of the clone war, three years since he'd last seen her, three years since she'd left with her estranged husband, Count Dooku.  All he could see was a bit of her face for she wore a black hooded cloak that she had wrapped tightly about her.  She lay facing him although her eyes were closed in sleep and she was curled defensively into the fetal position.  Obi Wan noted her position and hung his head in despair.  Cassiopeia, his Cassi, had always been strong and seeing her now, lying like that, broke Obi Wan's heart in two.

'I'll never know the horrors that she's been through,'he thought as his eyes misted with tears.  'I'll never know the pain she has endured.  All because I would not let go of my ego in time to stop her from leaving.  Thirteen years ago on Naboo, after she helped me cope with the death of Qui Gon, I told her I'd always protect her and keep her safe.  I failed her.  I failed her just as I failed my Master Qui Gon and my Padawan Anakin.  I failed her just as I've failed the Jedi Council.  I've failed everyone that's ever put their trust in me.'

Obi Wan sank slowly to his knees in front of the partition.  He leaned against it and allowed the impending tears to flow freely down his face.  In the last three years he had not allowed himself to cry over her but now he could not stop the flood of tears at the sight of her.  He cried soundlessly, not wanting to disturb her.  But finally a sob broke through though he stifled it as best he could.

Cassiopeia stirred and slowly opened her eyes.  She glanced up, saw a Jedi huddled against the partition and instantly recognized the bent head.  She sighed inwardly.  Cassi had been dreading this unavoidable confrontation for a long time.  She swung her legs off the cot and stood up, clutching her cloak around her protectively.  Stealthily she walked to the partition and stood before him, looking down upon his bent head.  It took a few moments for Obi Wan to realize she was standing there.  He glanced up, saw her, and scrambled to his feet.

Cassiopeia looked at him.  He was even thinner than he had been three years ago when she'd last seen him and she'd thought he was too thin then.  His prematurely gray bearded face was drawn and haggard with deep lines creasing his forehead.  His blue eyes had lost a touch of their luster and they carried the eternal emptiness of someone who has borne insurmountable burdens in life.  The two former lovers stood staring at each other for several moments.  There was so much to say and yet words failed them.

"You'll never begin to know how sorry I am," Obi Wan said finally, his voice cracking.  "That day on Geonosis, my ego kept me from telling you how I felt about you.  When I was lying on the hangar floor, injured from the fight with Dooku, and you kissed me, that kiss brought everything back to me: our love, the commitment we'd made to each other so long ago, and the fact that we are soul mates.  I was about to tell you how much I love you and that I was sorry for my boorish behavior when you left and went to Dooku's ship.  I can never tell you how sorry I am.  I should have told you.  I should never have kept hurting you because of my anger," he paused, searching her face, reaching through the Force to ascertain her feelings, but there was nothing.  "I want you to know that I searched for you for a year after you left with him.  That was all the Council would allow me."

Cassiopeia said nothing.  She stared at him with her piercing blue eyes and all Obi Wan saw was coldness in them; a coldness so foreign to her usually bright eyes and it saddened him.  No emotions at all registered on her face, she simply stood there regarding him.

"I know that makes no difference now," he stammered on.  "I just wanted you to know."

"I appreciate your efforts on my behalf Master Jedi," Cassiopeia said at last, her voice as cold and unemotional as her eyes.

Ever the diplomat, ever the 'Counselor', she was consoling him.  He became furious with himself.  He should be trying to make her feel better, not the other way around.

"Cassi," he said, pressing his palms on the partition, wishing he could touch her face, "I don't pretend to know what you've been through over the last three years, the trials you've had to endure being with Dooku, but I wish you'd talk to me about them.  Remember the way we used to talk?" Obi Wan beseeched her quietly.  "We told each other everything.  Talk to me now, Cassi.  Tell me what you've been through.  It will ease your pain if you talk.  Tell me.  Please."

Throughout his pleading, Cassiopeia had just stared at him, still no emotion showing on her face.

"Tell you?" she asked simply, incredulously.  "You want me to tell you?  You really want to know what it was like, Master Jedi?"  She sneered.  "You want me to tell you what it's like to feel as if you've been backed into a corner by your friends and loved ones and that you're no longer wanted or needed?  You want me to tell you what it's like to feel that your only choice is to reunite with someone you've despised for years because he's the only one who is accepting you?  You want me to tell you what it's like to feel like a prisoner?"

'At last,'thought Obi Wan, 'she's talking_._'

"Yes," he replied encouragingly, nodding his head.

"You want me to tell you what it's like to be forced into reprising the role of the dutiful wife to a man that I loathe?"

Obi Wan paused for just a moment, "Yes."

"You want me to tell you what it's like to have to kiss that man?  To feel his tongue in my mouth?"  Still no emotion from Cassiopeia.

Obi Wan hesitated and looked down at the floor.  These were things he didn't want to think about and had repelled from his mind over the last three years.  "Yes," he managed finally and looked back at her.

Cassiopeia moved close to the plexiglass and looked at his tear-stained face.  "And you want me to tell you what it felt like when my skin crawled every time he touched me?" she asked him quietly, searching his eyes.

Obi Wan could not hold her gaze.  He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.  The thought of that monster, that traitor, that murderer with his hands on Cassiopeia pained him.  He exhaled slowly.  "Yes," he said in a hoarse whisper and opened his eyes.

Neither of them spoke then and the silence hung between them like a heavy fog.

"You're attempting to be brave, Master Jedi, and it's good of you but you really don't want to hear my ordeals, it would pain you too much," Cassiopeia said at last and turned to walk away.

Obi Wan pressed against the partition, wishing he could reach her, hold her, crush her close to him in a loving embrace.  "Yes I do, Cassi.  I apologize for my hesitation.  I know I will have to deal with the unpleasant things you tell me in my own way on my own, but I am here for you.  You need to talk it will help to begin to heal you.  Get it out, Cassi, come on, exorcise your inner demons.  I know you better than anyone else in the galaxy and I will help you through this difficult time, I will not leave your side."

Cassiopeia turned back to face him then and finally an emotion registered upon her face.  "Maybe I'm beyond help," she challenged angrily.  "That's what most of your Council thinks anyway.  I could see it in their eyes when I was brought here originally.  And I know I'll see it in their eyes again when I'm taken before them soon, despite the fact that I searched you out and came here of my own accord without the Galactic Empire's knowledge."

"I don't think that, Cassi, I don't think that you are beyond help," Obi Wan responded quietly.  "I remember the woman I love.  I want to help you become that woman again."  Obi Wan wished she would remove her hood so he could see her entire face, for half of remained in shadow.  But the cloak seemed to offer her security and he knew that was what she needed right now more than anything, to feel safe, to feel secure.

"I've changed too much, Master Jedi," she said softly, almost regretfully.  "I'll never be able to be that woman again."

"Yes you will," he whispered.

Cassiopeia gave him a hard look then.  "Do you think it's possible that a being could be completely surrounded by pure evil for three years and not have any of it rub off on them?" she questioned, sneering again.

"Yes it's possible," Obi Wan whispered, meeting her gaze.

Cassiopeia raised an eyebrow at what she perceived to be his naivete and slowly removed her hood and dropping her cloak to the floor.  "Look at me and then tell me again that it's possible."

Obi Wan looked at her and gasped.  He recognized her beautiful waist – length red curls, but that was about all.  She had become extremely thin, almost sickly so; her ribs and shoulder bones jutted out.  She wore a black mid-riff top with strings that tied behind her neck and around the middle of her back so that her shoulders, abdomen and back were showing.  Her slim black skirt had a slit up the right side that ran all the way up to the middle of her leg and its hem brushed the ground.  She wore black knee-high leather boots with a spiked heel.  Her navel was pierced with a small gold loop and a thin gold chain ran from that loop around her back and fastened again to the other side of the navel ring.  A gold and diamond headdress lay atop her head with diamond teardrops hanging from it that adorned her forehead.  Her ears were also pierced with the same type of gold loop that was in her navel.  Both ears were pierced from the lobes up and all the way around to the tops with those loops.  But the thing that shocked Obi Wan the most was the tattoo.  A thin black snake, it's head curled around her right ankle, it's body twisted up around her right leg and thigh, curved across her back diagonally, looped around her left shoulder, twisted down around her left arm and it's tail curled around the ring finger of her left hand, as if a makeshift wedding ring.

Cassiopeia watched Obi Wan as he took in all of her adornments.  She saw shock register on his face first, then disbelief, then disgust, and finally anger.  This was what she had expected.  But suddenly, to her surprise, the Jedi turned and uncharacteristically rammed his fist into the wall next to the partition.  Cassiopeia had never seen Obi Wan display such anger before, even three years ago when she'd first told him of her estranged marriage to Dooku.  He struck the wall with such force that his hand went through it.  When he pulled it out, his hand was torn and bleeding, beginning to bruise, and already swelling.

"Damn that sick, sadistic bastard," Obi Wan spit the words out.  He turned and looked at her.  "I swear to you, Cassi, if it's the last thing I do, I _will_ kill Dooku for what he's done to you."

Again, Cassiopeia raised an eyebrow.  "What makes you think this wasn't done voluntarily?"

"I know it wasn't," he said vehemently. 

"And you're so sure of that, are you?"

Obi Wan came and stood close to the partition.  He looked into her eyes.  "I KNOWit wasn't," he repeated.  "And yes, I still think it's possible for someone to be submerged into an environment of evil and not have any of it rub off on them.  You are a good, decent being, Cassi, you always have been and you would never intentionally hurt a soul, including yourself."

Cassiopeia lowered her eyes and for an instant, Obi Wan sensed emotion welling up inside her.  Then it was gone, locked back away where it couldn't get out, so that she was again invulnerable.

"Thank you for your kind words, Master Kenobi," she replied softly, finally caling him by his name as she looked back up at him.  "But I'm afraid your Jedi Council won't see it that way.  The Republic is in tatters, the Senators have all been murdered by the Sith, Dooku and the Empire, the Jedi on the run and are surely the Empire's next targets.  The Jedi Council is rightfully angry and looking to lay blame and assign punishment.  Because I am Dooku's wife, they will lay blame on me through association.  And there's nothing you can do to stop them.  You know it."

At that moment two guards entered the room before Obi Wan could protest.  One looked to the wall with the hole in it, to Obi Wan, to Cassiopeia, and back to Obi Wan with a questioning look.  Obi Wan hid his injured hand inside the long sleeve of his cloak.  The guard shrugged when the Jedi did not say anything and the other turned to Obi Wan.

"The Council is ready, Master Kenobi.  I've come for the prisoner."

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes at the word.  The guard turned to her and raised his eyes in surprise at her appearance.

"You may want to put your cloak on," he said to her gruffly.

"No sir," Cassiopeia replied, holding her head high.  "I have nothing to hide from them."

Both guards shrugged and moved to open the makeshift door of the partition and put on her shackles.  Cassiopeia turned to look at Obi Wan and saw that he had already left the room.

'Never leave my side, huh?' She thought and reaffirmed her decision that she must face this inquiry alone.


	2. Fall From Grace

Chapter 2: Fall From Grace  
  
Anakin Skywalker paced the bridge of the Galatic Empire's lead battleship, the Legionario, impatient to confer with his Master, Emperor Palpatine. He had a lock on Cassiopeia's whereabouts through the Force and he deducted that she had found the remainder of the Jedi and a few of the Rebellion's stragglers. Palpatine would be extremely pleased at Anakin's discovery of the remnants of the Jedi Order and would most likely reward Anakin immensely.  
  
'Perhaps I'll finally be put in command of a ship,' he thought and smiled broadly. He looked around. 'Hmm, this ship would be nice.'  
  
Anakin thought back over the last three years. He remembered how tattered and weak in numbers the Jedi Order had been after the battle at Geonosis and the beginning of the clone war. Shortly after his return to Coruscant after having married his one true love Padme Amidala on Naboo, Anakin had been expelled from the Order. His own Master, his former Master, Obi Wan Kenobi had personally begun the proceedings against him to have him expelled. Anakin had done his best to keep his marriage to Padme a secret, but Obi Wan had sensed something was amiss when Anakin repeatedly made excuses to contact Padme and was overly distracted and irritated. Anakin knew that his Master, because of his own love for a woman, understood where his actions and reactions were really stemming from. Before he had left in his search for Cassiopeia, Obi Wan had asked him point blank what had occurred between he and Padme and Anakin had admitted the truth.  
  
To his knowledge, no Jedi had ever married and then attempted to remain in the Order. Faced with this unusual circumstance, the Jedi Council, or what was left of it, had acted rashly, expelling Anakin outright within a matter of hours of Anakin's confession to Obi Wan. Anakin had been shocked by the Councils' action. Because of the dwindling number of Jedi, and the fact that everyone perceived him to be the Chosen One, Anakin had been certain that concessions would be made in his case. Because of the changing times, he was sure the Order would change as well and make certain accommodations in order to keep as many of its members as possible. He had been wrong.  
  
Anakin remembered the proceedings as clearly as if they had occurred yesterday. He remembered how fervently Obi Wan had argued for his dismissal from the Order. He remembered his own fevered pleadings to Master Yoda and Master Windu to overlook his latest trespass. Anakin had practically begged them to remember his desire to be a Jedi and to serve the Order faithfully.  
  
"But how do you possibly expect to do that, Anakin, when your commitments now include a wife? Surely the Jedi Order cannot be at the top of your priorities." Obi Wan had asked him.  
  
That had absolutely infuriated Anakin. How dare Obi Wan talk to him about commitments and priorities when for the last ten years he had hidden his love for a woman from the Jedi Council and from his own Padawan. Anakin debated about revealing this knowledge to Obi Wan and the Council but decided against it, there would be another time for it, and then Obi Wan would receive everything he deserved.  
  
"Master Kenobi," Anakin had swallowed his pride. "I am here now. That should be an indication of my commitment to the Order."  
  
"However, defied the Jedi Code you have," Yoda had replied. "Sense your emotions we can. Distracted your mind is of thoughts for your wife. Fear you do for her. Hinder your training this does."  
  
"But Master Yoda," Anakin had countered gently. "I have learned all I can learn from Master Kenobi." At this, everyone in the room had raised their eyebrows at his brashness. "I am ready for the trials and I promise you that my marriage will in no way interfere with my commitment to the Order and the assignments I am given."  
  
"Anakin, it is not just your marriage that concerns us," Mace Windu had interjected then. "This is the final straw in a long list of problematic behavior from you." He paused but Anakin had had no response. "Since you were brought before us ten years ago, you have defied your Master, broken Order and Temple rules and probably public laws as well that we don't know about. You speak out of turn, you do not heed advice and guidance, and you have worn our patience thin."  
  
"But I am the Chosen One," Anakin had stated curtly.  
  
"Anakin," Obi Wan had said gently, "you have hidden behind that excuse for too long now. The fact that you may be the Chosen One means that you have a great deal of responsibility that you must live up to."  
  
"But I never asked for that responsibility," Anakin had nearly yelled at Obi Wan.  
  
"Then do not use the Chosen One idea as a shield," Obi Wan had replied. "to keep from doing what you know you should. You say your commitment to the Order is strong, and yet you defy the Order at seemingly every turn. Your actions speak louder than your words, Anakin."  
  
"Strong the Force is with you, young Skywalker," Yoda had concluded, the decision made. "But a Jedi you will not be. Find out your own destiny you must. On your own you are." Yoda had sighed and his demeanor dropped. "Expelled from the Order you are."  
  
"What?" Anakin had shouted, stunned. "You can't do that! Don't you know how important this is to me? What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"Just what Master Yoda said, 'figure out your own destiny', Anakin, and decide where your path will take you," Obi Wan had moved to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And no matter what, we will always be friends."  
  
Anakin had put his right hand up and pushed Obi Wan's hand away with the Force. "Don't touch me," he had glared at Obi Wan. "This is all your fault. I've always said you were jealous of me. You're jealous of my abilities. Now you're having them expel me so that I won't be able to show you up anymore." He had paused and faced Obi Wan venomously. "Friends?" He had spat. "We will never be friends."  
  
"Anakin, please, you need some time to calm down," Mace Windu had said. "Obi Wan was in the right to inform us of your marriage. Your excommunication from the Order is your own doing, not his."  
  
"You fools don't even see your own demise quickly approaching," Anakin had said quietly. His demeanor had suddenly changed. He no longer seemed upset and rash, now he was calm and collected. A smile played across his lips, a smile that chilled the other Jedi to the core. "You are so rigid in your outdated, antique rules that you are setting free one of the strongest Jedi from your midst. Those rules will be your undoing. Mark my words, Jedi, the winds of change are beginning to bellow and they will sweep you away."  
  
Undaunted, Obi Wan had moved closer to Anakin. "Anakin, do not allow your disappointment and anger to propel you toward the Dark Side. Go to your wife. Talk with her," he had paused and smiled. "Maybe you will find this was all for the best."  
  
"You are no longer in a position to tell me what to do, old man," Anakin had stared icily at Obi Wan.  
  
"Despite the outcome of our pairing, Anakin," Obi Wan had replied softly. "I do care for you immensely. Regardless of what you think, I only want what is best for you."  
  
"What would have been best for me is if that Sith had killed you instead of Qui Gon." Anakin had hissed.  
  
His words had stung Obi Wan deeply, and he had taken a step back ward.  
  
"Anakin," Mace had called sharply. "That is enough. It is time for you to go."  
  
Anakin had spun on his heels to head for the door. As he had walked past Obi Wan, he had leaned close and whispered in his former Master's ear so that only he could hear him. "You have a knack for pushing people away, Obi Wan. First Cassiopeia, now me. You're destined for a very lonely life." Obi Wan had stared at him, unaware until that moment just how much Anakin had known of his relationship with Cassi. Anakin had smiled icily at him and walked out the door.  
  
Without being aware of it, Anakin wore the same exact smile now as he stood on the bridge of the Legionario and overlooked the pilots, engineers, and technicians that scurried about their tasks below. Anakin hadn't returned to Padme then. Instead, distraught, he had made his way to Chancellor Palpatine's office to enlist the wise man's advice. Palpatine had taken Anakin under his wing, slowly and secretly continued his training, and had gradually included him in his secret. Palpatine had played the Republic for a fool from the very beginning. He had orchestrated the entire clone war and he had secretly controlled both sides.  
  
Within a year after the beginning of the war, Palpatine had drawn up plans for the murder of all of the Senators, their advisors and other assistants. During a meeting of the Senate in which nearly all of the Senators were in attendance, Palpatine had excused himself in the middle of the meeting, and the building had been blown to oblivion from space by Count Dooku's ship, the Legionario. The remaining Senators that had not been in attendance were quickly been tracked down by Anakin and a legion of clone troopers and killed. The only two exceptions had been Bail Organa, who had not attended the fateful meeting and had managed to escape Anakin's capture and Padme Amidala-Skywalker. Because of her marriage to Anakin, Palpatine had determined that she would remain unharmed given that she did not oppose them. Shortly after the Senators' murders, Palpatine had informed the leaders of all the planets that he, Emperor Palpatine, was now the reigning leader of the Galaxy and it was no longer to be called the Galactic Republic, but the Galactic Empire, his Empire.  
  
Just then, Count Dooku walked up to Anakin, interrupting his reverie.  
  
"Are we almost there, Dooku?" Anakin asked impatiently, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
Dooku pursed his lips ever so slightly at his disdain for the boy. "Yes, Anakin," he answered finally in his deep baritone voice. "Just another few moments before we dock. Then I can finally be rid of you."  
  
Anakin knew of Dooku's dislike for him and it amused him immensely. Despite the fact that the man had taken his arm three years ago, Anakin enjoyed being around him, if merely for the pleasure of getting him all riled up.  
  
"So, Dooku," he smirked now. "I hear that your wife left you. Again."  
  
Dooku stared straight ahead. It took every ounce of will he had to not turn and give the insolent boy a zap of blue - Force lightning. 'However,' thought Dooku, 'he is becoming more advanced in his training everyday. Soon he may even be able to out - match me.' He turned then and regarded Anakin coolly. "I'm sorry, son, did you say something? I wasn't listening."  
  
Anakin smiled, he thoroughly enjoyed this game. "So tell me, Dooku: why did Cassiopeia leave? Are you just not able to satisfy her anymore? I mean I've heard that a man of your age.." Anakin's words were suddenly choked off by Dooku's hand around his throat.  
  
"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again, boy," Dooku hissed into his ear. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Anakin nodded, although the grin never left his face and his crystal blue eyes sparkled with delight. Dooku released him and returned to surveying the surroundings below them. Anakin continued smiling. He had learned from Palpatine how to bide his time and be patient. He had learned how to wait. He had learned a lot from Palpatine, much more than he felt he had ever learned under Kenobi's tutelage.  
  
'Soon,' Anakin thought to himself as he pushed a piece of dark blonde hair out of his eyes. 'The day of reckoning is swiftly approaching. Then all of my enemies will rue the day they were born.' He turned his head slightly to glance at Dooku. 'And his day is coming soon, too.' 


	3. Inquisition

Chapter 3: Inquisition  
  
With her hands shackled in front of her, Cassiopeia walked proudly behind one guard with the other guard following behind her. Despite her resolve that she had nothing to hide from the Jedi Council, she was nervous, although she did not look it. Her stomach would not stop flip-flopping. She was afraid that they would brand her as a traitor and then who knew what they would do with her? Her heart raced. She recalled relaxation techniques that Obi Wan had shown her many years past. She cleared her mind and breathed deeply.  
  
As she proceeded toward her inquisition with the Jedi Council, Cassi took in her surroundings. They were in an abandoned speeder factory on the remote planet Bokabriz. In its heyday, Bokabriz had supported a thriving race of beings, the Darcinians. The Darcinians had been a peaceful race who had made their living constructing compact, sturdy speeders for export to Coruscant. A virile strain of the Jawa flu that was carried by an unsuspecting traveling salesman had spread like wildfire through the un- inoculated population on Bokabriz and wiped them out. Because of the planet's remote location, the calls for help by the Darcinians were received too late by the Senate on Coruscant. The planet had remained empty and silent for generations.  
  
After Emperor Palpatine's seizure of control of the galaxy and murder of the Senators, the Jedi Council had called all of the remaining Jedi back to the Temple on Coruscant through the Force and made the heart wrenching decision to abandon their Temple and Coruscant for their own safety. Moving quickly before Palpatine had issued the order to have them murdered as well, and under the guise of night, the Jedi had fled.  
  
The Jedi were careful to mask their Force signatures to keep the Sith from discovering their location until the Council could figure out a plan of action. There were only five remaining members of the Council still alive: Depa Billaba, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Yaddle, Mace Windu, and Yoda. The other members had been killed at the onset of the clone war. In addition, the number of Jedi whether they were Masters, Knights, or Padawans had dwindled to around 50. The Council had not yet appointed new members to its midst, they had been too preoccupied with mere survival. All 55 Jedi had left the Temple together along with a handful of surviving loyalists who called themselves the 'Rebellion' and they had found their way here to Bokabriz to set up a temporary residence.  
  
The guards and Cassiopeia walked through an over - size door into an immense room in the factory that had been used to store the speeders awaiting transport to Coruscant. All of the Jedi and Rebellion had turned out to witness this event and they chattered amongst themselves but the moment Cassiopeia entered, a still hush fell upon the crowd as they viewed her. Cassiopeia had been well known on Coruscant having served as Padme Amidala's head advisor and counselor for many years and the group now seemed shocked at her appearance.  
  
Chairs had been found and set up throughout the room, although there weren't enough for all of the beings to sit so several stood throughout the room. The Council sat at the head of the room, facing Cassiopeia like a firing squad. When she looked at them, Cassi noted their stone - like faces, no emotions could be read at all on them.  
  
'This is not fair,' Cassi thought. 'I am not a Jedi, I should not be on "trial" by them.'  
  
Over the last three years, Cassi had learned how to mask her emotions fairly well and to keep them from showing. She had used this mainly as a defense mechanism and a survival technique for dealing with Dooku. As she began to withdraw her emotions and hide them deep within herself, she suddenly felt as if an arm had been placed over her shoulders in a show of support and she decided she must be feeling it through the Force. Someone in this crowd was showing her they supported her.  
  
'Look to your left,' she then heard the words in her head. Cassi turned and saw Obi Wan leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He smiled at her and nodded his head. Just seeing him and feeling his support, Cassiopeia relaxed instantly. 'Do not hide your feelings,' she heard him whisper in her mind. She smiled at him and nodded back. She continued her slow march up to the front of the room and when she stood before the Jedi Council, her former nervousness had vanished.  
  
"Cassiopeia Aruna Dooku," Master Yaddle spoke first. "You have been brought here before this Council today to determine the status of your citizenship in the Galactic Republic and your actions within the Galactic Empire. If you are found to be guilty of treason against the Republic, you will be put to death. Have you any initial response to make?"  
  
"Yes, Masters," Cassiopeia's voice was calm and steady and her blue eyes sparkled. "I request that my bonds be removed, I have been found guilty of no crime as of yet and I should not be treated like a common criminal."  
  
The Council looked at each other for a moment, unsure if they should give in to her request or not. Then stealthily from within the crowd, a hand waved slightly in Cassiopeia's direction and her shackles fell instantly to the floor. The Council looked around the room trying to determine who had done it. Yoda looked directly at Obi Wan, who returned his gaze steadily and shrugged as if to say he didn't know who had released her shackles but Yoda's ears raised in knowledge and he nodded once at Obi Wan.  
  
"Thank you for your show of good faith, Masters," Cassi bowed lowly.  
  
"Is it true, Cassiopeia, that you are Count Dooku's wife and have been for almost 20 years?" Mace Windu asked her.  
  
"Yes Master," she replied and a ripple of murmur went through the crowd. "But if you will allow me to explain the circumstances.."  
  
"And is it true that you left Geonosis with him the day the clone war began?" Yaddle cut her off.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Several members of the Council looked at each other. Cassiopeia knew that their decision was already made. Because of the atrocities committed by her husband and his cronies, she would be found guilty and put to death, no matter what she said. There was no defense she could give. She sighed inwardly and resigned herself to her fate.  
  
"And you were with him when his ship destroyed the Senate building on Coruscant and murdered the Senators?" Ki-Adi-Mundi questioned.  
  
"I was on the same ship, yes." Cassiopeia said gently.  
  
"And you knew about the legion of troops that tracked down and murdered the remaining Senators?" Depa Billaba asked.  
  
"A legion that was led by a former member of this Jedi Order, yes, I recently became aware of his actions," Cassiopeia replied.  
  
Master Yoda sat quietly with one finger pressed against his lips. The Master and head of the Council was the only one of the Council who had not questioned her yet. He regarded her intently. "Mistress Dooku," he finally began.  
  
"Please, Master," Cassi interrupted him gently. "Please call me either Cassiopeia or Mistress Aruna. Do not refer to me by that name please."  
  
"Mistress Aruna," Yoda began again. "Apologize I do for your treatment since brought here you were. But understand you must our position. In grave danger we all are. Hunted by the Sith we have become. Your finding us on your own causes alarm in us and be certain we must of your intentions."  
  
"My intentions are simple, Master Yoda," Cassiopeia smiled. "I simply request that I be allowed to accompany your group and serve you in any way I can."  
  
"Impossible," Ki-Adi-Mundi snorted. "You are a traitor, Mistress Dooku. You were the head advisor to a prominent Senator and you abandoned your post to join your husband at the beginning of a war he helped to start. We can only suppose that you were in league with him the entire time. In addition, no one ever knew of your "secret" marriage to that traitor until after you left, surely another sign of your guilt."  
  
"No Master," Cassiopeia began, "if you'll let me explain.."  
  
"Surely the Galactic Empire knows where we are now," Yaddle cut her off again, speaking excitedly. "Surely you have a tracking device implanted in you somewhere."  
  
"If I had a tracking device implanted, wouldn't you be able to sense it?" Cassiopeia retorted sharply. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Masters. I am not in league with anyone in the Galactic Empire, I never have been, and no one else knows where you are. I searched you out for my benefit alone. Please, you must be able to sense my intentions. I swear to you that I have not loved Count Dooku since I was young and foolish and married him. The only reason I left with him was because I felt it was my only option at that time."  
  
"Unbelievable," Depa Billaba said. "You honestly expect us to believe that?"  
  
Cassiopeia opened her mouth to reply but before she could, a voice from behind her spoke, "Masters, if I may," and Obi Wan came to stand beside her and bowed lowly to the Council.  
  
"Obi Wan, you have something to add," Mace asked.  
  
"Yes. Everything that Mistress Aruna says is true. In the days leading up to the start of the war, she had experienced severe emotional stress because of myself and Senator Amidala and without fully realizing the consequences, she left with Count Dooku." He paused and looked at her for a moment. "I know this woman, Masters, and I know she would never intentionally harm anyone."  
  
"Then why, Cassiopeia, if what Master Kenobi says is true, did you spend the last three years with one of the leaders of the Galactic Empire?" Mace asked her. "Explain to us why you stood by and did nothing while he murdered the Senators."  
  
"I did not know until after the fact. You must believe me Masters. I was his wife but I was given no privileges aboard his ship. I was treated as a prisoner most of the time, confined to our quarters with no way of knowing what was occurring. And Dooku would tell me nothing of his actions. I only found out just recently what had transpired," Cassiopeia replied.  
  
"And how did you find out?" Depa Billaba asked.  
  
"I accessed the ship's computer without anyone's knowledge. I discovered the plans."  
  
"Then what?" Depa continued.  
  
"I confronted Dooku and he admitted everything," Cassiopeia replied. "I cannot begin to tell you how shattered I was. My Senator, my best friend, Padme Amidala has been killed. It pains me still."  
  
The members of the Council looked at each other again then back to her.  
  
"We are reluctant to release you, Mistress Aruna," Ki-Adi-Mundi stated. "I for one am not sure I can believe your story. It just doesn't seem feasible that you would leave with Dooku because you felt pushed into it."  
  
"It is true, Master," Obi Wan spoke softly.  
  
"I can vouch for it as well," came a female voice from the back of the room.  
  
The crowd turned and gazed at Padme Amidala-Skywalker standing just inside the door way. Cassiopeia was shocked to see her friend alive at first then pure joy spread through her and she smiled broadly.  
  
Padme made her way to the front of the room and stood on the other side of Cassiopeia. "I'm afraid that my Counselor and I had some disagreements and I pushed her into resigning her post just prior to her leaving." Padme looked at Cassi and smiled. "She is one of the most decent beings I've ever met and I know there is no way she would ever have been involved with Dooku in his plans."  
  
The Council looked at each other again, conferring together through means of the Force. After several minutes, they looked back at the trio before them.  
  
"Given the answers that we have been given here," Mace concluded. "Cassiopeia Aruna is hereby exonerated of any wrong doings and released. This inquisition is over."  
  
Cassiopeia smiled broadly and turned to Padme. "I am so happy to see you, Padme," she exclaimed and the two friends embraced. "How did you escape?"  
  
"That's a long story," Padme glanced briefly at Obi Wan. "We should catch up later. Have Obi Wan bring you to my quarters after you have rested a bit."  
  
"Definitely," Cassi grinned.  
  
Padme embraced her one more time, said her goodbyes, and made her way through the crowd to the door. Cassiopeia turned to Obi Wan and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ben," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Cassiopeia was the only person that ever called him by his family-given name.  
  
"I told you I would never leave your side," Obi Wan replied, squeezing her hand lightly. "And I meant it."  
  
Cassiopeia let him go and approached the Jedi Council to thank them.  
  
"A place to stay you need Mistress Aruna," Yoda smiled at her.  
  
"If it pleases the Council, I will show her to her new quarters," Obi Wan stated.  
  
The Council members turned to regard him and some of them looked knowingly at each other.  
  
"That will be fine, Obi Wan. At some point today, Cassiopeia," Mace said, "we need to meet with you regarding Dooku and the Empire."  
  
"Of course," Cassi answered. "Although I don't know how much helpful information I can give you."  
  
"I will bring her to your meeting room later this evening, Masters," Obi Wan said.  
  
"Very good, Obi Wan," Yoda smiled. He reached up to take Cassiopeia's hand. "Welcome you are to join our small group," he said.  
  
Cassi smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much, Master Yoda."  
  
Yoda picked up his glimmer stick and shuffled off with the rest of the Council following behind him.  
  
Obi Wan turned to Cassiopeia. "May I escort you to your quarters, m'lady?"  
  
She smiled at him gently. This was the man she had risked her life to find, and it felt good to finally be back in his presence. "Please do, Master Kenobi." 


End file.
